A not to great life
by 09262003
Summary: Annabeth is being abused by her stepfather? What happens when he takes it too far? Read to find out! TRIGGER WARNING- Do NOT read if you are triggered by self harm, rape, abuse or suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson  
*TRIGGER WARNING* Do NOT read if you are triggered by self harm, rape, abuse, or suicide.**

 ***Authors note* This is my first story so it may not be good because to be honest I'm not a great author. Make sure to review my stories and give me ideas for future stories. Thanks.**

 **oh and P.S.- I am terrible at starting stories soooo... sorry!**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **2 weeks before school starts**

I woke up screaming with tears rolling down my face. I couldn't stop screaming, I don't know why I was, but I just  
couldn't stop.

"SHUT UP!" Frederick, my _abusive_ step father walked into my room. I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't, I kept yelling.  
Frederick walked up to me and slapped me hard on my face. "SHUT UP!"  
I calmed myself down and looked at him. "Sorry," I said " I had a nightmare" He smirked then left. I hated Frederick.  
My parents had died when I was 10 years old so I was stuck living with Frederick after he adopted me.  
I started to cry quietly.  
I hated my stepfather.  
I hated how I looked.  
I hated how unfair everything was.  
I hated life.  
I got off my bed and then went to my dresser. The middle drawer was for hiding things from Frederick. I looked around for a  
while until I found the familiar red and black striped box. I picked it up and sat back down on my bed. I opened it carefully.  
In the box were a small box of razors and band aids. I took a clean razor out the box and took a few band aids. Then I put the  
red and black box away. I sat on the floor and held the razor over my wrist that was full of white and red scars. I slowly dragged  
the razor through my skin in rows up to my elbow then I closed my eyes.

I heard the doorknob turn and the door open, I opened my eyes and looked at Frederick. "What are you doing you worthless  
piece of sh*t?" He yelled at me walking closer. "I'm sorry!" I yelled trying to wipe the blood off my arm. He picked me up  
and dragged me to the bathroom, "Clean up then meet me in the kitchen, I want food!" He yelled as he walked away.  
Tears streamed down my face as I picked up a towel and dabbed at the blood on my arm wincing at the pain. After most  
of the blood was gone I took bandages and covered up my arm.

 **Percy POV  
Monday**

It was my first day of 11th grade, at my new school, and I was driving to there. When I got there I was happy to see some of my best friends,  
Jason, Nico, Grover, and Frank. They were there with there girlfriends, Hazel, Piper, and Juniper. Nico was the only one  
without a girlfriend. He was gay and haven't found the right guy. I walked up to them and said hi and we walked off to  
homeroom. Juniper, Grover, and Frank didn't have the same scheduled, the rest of us did. When I walked into class one girl  
immediately grabbed my attention, She had perfect blonde curled hair and stormy grey eyes. I set my books down then walked to her.  
"Hey, I'm Percy." I said holding out my hand to shake hers. She gave me a puzzled look but eventually shook my hand. "Annabeth."  
she said. I smiled then looked at her, she was wearing a white button down shirt with slightly wrinkled sleeves that covered half  
of her hand, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She looked down at her shoes and few strands of hair fell in her face. She took  
her left hand and pushed it behind her ear, while she did that I swore I saw red marks on her wrist,but she quickly pulled  
her sleeve back down and blushed. I gave her a small smile then went back to talking with my friends.

 **Break**

 **First period**

 **Annabeth POV**

The teacher was talking about architecture and I was probably the only one listening writing notes in my notebook. A few minutes later  
something hit my leg. I looked down to so a wrinkled paper. I picked it up and opened it to read,

 _ **What's a ugly bi*ch like you talking to someone like Percy?  
You don't deserve him! You deserve garbage as a boyfriend.  
Now stop talking to him You ugly, fat, little Wh*re! He's mine  
\- Drew**_

I looked up to see Drew and her friends smirking at me. I decided not to look weak, because I absolutely hate  
looking weak in front of others,

So I smiled, let out a small low laugh, then turned around to write notes.  
When the bell rang I started to put my stuff together but I felt a hard shove and my back banged into the corner of the desk  
so I fell. I looked up and saw Drew staring at me laughing. "Stop talking to him you little sl*t." She smirked then walked out  
the classroom. My eyes watered a little but I forced myself to be strong. "Hey, need help?" I heard a familiar voice and saw a  
concerned looking Percy. He put his hand out and helped me up. I nodded in thanks then hurried out the room.

 **Break**

At lunch I sat alone sense I didn't have any friends. All the girls are with Drew, the rest I either didn't know or don't want to  
hang out with me, I noticed a few new students, Percy, and few other boys. I started to eat and read when someone  
patted my shoulder. I looked up and saw Percy. He pointed to his table then walked away. I guess he wants me to sit with him.  
I gathered my stuff and made my way over to his table. All of his friends said hi, and he had a lot of friends, probably more  
than 15. I smiled and nodded. "That little Wh*re!" I heard Drew yelling and she ran over to me. "Hi, Annie!" she said with a  
fake smile probably not wanting to seem mean in front of Percy. "Can I have a word with you?"She asked her little fake  
angel voice. "No." I replied reading my book. "Excuse me sweetie? What did you say?" She asked, her voice seemed shaky.  
"I said no." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. I smiled as she scowled and walked away. "Bi*ch." I muttered under my breath.  
"What?" Percy said in a surprised confused voice. I shook my head, "Never mind." I answered and continued to read.  
Percy pretty much stared at me until lunch was over and I got up to go to my last class.

 **Break**

At the end of class I groaned because I had to go back home, and it was a long walk, even if I had a car its a 45 minute drive.  
I put everything in my book bag then got up. "Need a ride?" Percy came up to me and asked. I looked up to him as if he was  
a angel sent from God. "Yes. Please." I muttered and nodded, smiling. He smiled back and walked me to his car. I sat shotgun  
and he smiled. He started the car and drove. After about 20 minutes I passed out because I was exhausted.

 **Percy POV**

I smiled as Annabeth sat just a few feet away sleeping. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. She moved a little bit in her sleep  
and put her arm onto the arm rest. I noticed the red marks again. I drove for just a few seconds longer until we met a red light.  
I looked closely at her wrist. I didn't want to wake or bother her but I wanted to know what it was. I slowly and carefully lifted  
her sleeve up and it revealed red and white scratches all over her arm. The light was now green so I started to drive and pulled  
up into a gas station and turned off the car. "Annabeth?" I said softly. I tapped her shoulder a few times and she woke. "Are we here?"  
She asked rubbing her eyes. "No." I took her arm and pointed to the marks. She glared at me with a look of realization.  
Tears formed in her eyes and she slapped my arm and got out of the car. "Annabeth wait!" I yelled after but she started to sprint away.  
"sh*t." I cursed at myself banging my head on the steering wheel.

I started to drive home thinking about Annabeth the whole ride back to my house.

 **Annabeth POV**

"No." Percy said gently then pointed to my scratched up arm. I looked at him with horror and then slapped his arm.  
He flinched back and I opened the door sprinting away. Tears running down my face, "Annabeth, wait!" I heard Percy yelling  
for me but I kept running.

When I got home Frederick was already there waiting for me. "What took you so long?" he asked me in anger. I rolled my  
eyes and he must of saw because he suddenly got up and grabbed my wrist. He stared straight into my eyes then slapped  
me hard on my face. "You do not disrespect me you ugly, fat, piece of Sh*t!" He yelled at me the pushed me onto the floor.  
"Do you need another lesson?" He asked a smile forming on his face. "N-no. I apologize." I said in fear he would beat me.  
He smirked then said, "I think you do. You haven't had a lesson in a while. Maybe you're forgetting how to act." He said in a cold voice.

I tried to get up and run but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back, then wrapped his hand around my wrist dragging my upstairs.  
"NOO!" I yelled sobbing now. "STOP!" I started to hit him over and over again but he wouldn't stop. He dragged me into my room then  
punched me in my face. I fell straight to the floor. I gasped as he stomped his foot into my gut then started to slap and punch me in my  
face and chest. I kept screaming but he didn't care. After a few minutes he stopped then smiled. "I hate you!" I yelled crying and  
holding my face trying to stop the cuts from bleeding. "Two lessons in one day?" He asked me anger filling his eyes. I widened my  
eyes as he slipped off his belt. "No..." He put the belt on my bed then unbuttoned my shirt and threw it to the side. He stripped  
me until I was only in my bra and underwear. He smiled as he looked at me staring at places he shouldn't. Then he gripped his belt in his hand.  
"Lie on the floor, stomach down." He demanded. "Please no..." I whispered. He pushed onto the floor then hit my back hard with the belt.  
He kept hitting me for a while until I didn't have any more tears left. He stopped and sighed. "You are so beautiful Annie..." He whispered as he  
picked me up and made me sit on my bed. I widened my eyes but I knew not to say or do anything because it might make it worse.  
He put his hand around my waist then pushed my down onto the bed as he climbed on top and kissed my neck. He moaned and smiled.  
"I love you Annie.." He kept whispering into my ears. I cried silently as he sucked on my skin and ran his hand around my chest. He stopped and got up.  
I sighed with relief, but then he started to undress. I knew what was going to happen. "I threw my pillow at him and tried to run but I quickly fell because I was in too much pain.  
He, now naked, picked me up and laid me on the bed as he climbed on top of me. He pushed his lips onto mine and forced his tongue in.  
I froze with fear I guess, I couldn't move. He continued doing this for a while then stopped. He took my hand and forced it onto the bed as he...

 **Break  
Tuesday**

I got up and I was in such a horrible pain I started to sob immediately. I got up and noticed there was clothes thrown all over my room and  
I was naked. I remembered what happened last night and started to sob more. The door opened and Frederick walked in smiling colding as he  
handed me a cup of coffee. I took it then put it on my desk. "T-Thank you." I said. he smiled and put his hand behind my head forcing me forward  
and started to kiss me. I pushed him back then said, "I need to go to school." He frowned then walked out my room. I took a long shower then  
got dressed. I walked back into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had bruises all over my shoulders and my neck. I had a split lip  
and small bruises covering my face. I sighed as I grabbed my makeup and tried my best to cover the injuries. After I finished I threw a scarf on,  
then left. A car was waiting outside. It was Percy's. I ran up to the car and the window rolled down. "Need a ride?" he asked. I looked back to make  
sure Frederick wasn't there then nodded and hopped into the front seat. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Ya... Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.  
He looked at me with worry and concern written all over his face. "There are bruises on your neck. And you have a split lip."  
I looked down and he nodded. He understood I didn't want to talk. When we got to school I adjusted my scarf to cover the bruises  
then got out and walked in.

 **Percy POV**

Annabeth practically sprinted out the car. I shook my head then went to our homeroom. I was so worried about her. I really  
hoped she was okay.  
When we walked inside Jason waved, the others weren't there. "Where's the crew Jay?" I asked him. "Skipping."  
he said the rolled his eyes.

 ** _Okay... so this is my first chapter.. how is it? Make sure to review and give me chapter ideas. Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _oh and p.s. ask me questions and i'll answer them._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you are liking the story so far!**  
 **Disclaimer- I do NOT own Percy Jackson**  
 ***Trigger Warning* Do NOT read if you are triggered by self harm, rape, abuse, or suicide.  
 _Dear Emberlasting,_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reviewing. It is sad people are actually like this is real life. Just so you know, I am ending this story kind of short, I don't really have ideas and this story is sort of boring for me. but I'll be starting others stories that you will hopefully read. Thanks so much._**

 ** _Dear Goddess of Blue Food,_**

 ** _I love your name, Goddess of Blue food! And Your review made me laugh so thanks._**

 **Annabeth POV**

I sat in homeroom still in extreme pain. Tears started to form in my eyes as I thought about what happened  
last night. "Is poor Annie gonna cry?" Drew said in a mocking voice as she walked up to me. "I'm not in the  
mood, go away before something happens." I mumbled. Drew laughed like she heard the funniest joke ever.  
"Please hun, what are gonna do?" I suddenly stood up, my face barely and inch away from Drew's. She flinched back.  
I clenched my fists and sat back down. "I told you to leave me alone." I said as Drew glared at me.  
"But you didn't do anything bi*ch." She replied sounding nervous. She walked up to me and put her face into mine.  
"Want me to do something?" I growled back at her. By now the whole class was staring at us. The teacher  
wasn't in the room right now though. Percy and Jason sat in the back staring and looking worried. "I wish you  
would do something wh*re, you're a sl*t, you smell like sex." Drew answered then pushed me. I was done, that  
last comment got me angry. She had no idea what had happened. I got up as Drew was walking away, pulled her  
hair down then punch her straight in the face. She fell and looked shocked. She got back up and tried to hit me, but  
I blocked her and pushed her to the ground. She tried to kick while she was on the floor and missed. I smirked  
at her, " Your wish came true _hun_." I sat back down in my seat with people giving me shocked looks. Drew got up,  
her nose was bleeding and she stuck up the middle finger then left, probably to the nurse. Percy came up to me  
and asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded and smiled. I had been waiting for that to happen for so long. I was happier than  
I ever been before. Whenever I was at school never made friends, I always that about Frederick, but today I decided that  
I need friends and maybe even a boyfriend. I looked at Percy for a while, he was crouched in front of me waiting for me to  
say something. I looked at his eyes, his sea green eyes, how have I not noticed he had green eyes? He had long black hair  
and he was wearing an orange t-shirt with light blue jeans. After a few minutes of thinking I said, "Percy, will you be my  
friend?" He smiled and nodded.

 **Break**

I walked home, Frederick wasn't there, so I walked up to my room and took out my red and black box. I locked my door  
and dragged the razor across my skin. This time instead of a rows going from side to side, I did random lines and went over  
lines over and over again until my arm was gushing blood and I couldn't even see the skin on my arm anymore.  
I sighed and walked to the bathroom. Just as I was about to close the door someone knocked on the door.  
I started to panic so I took a towel and wrapped it around my arm the put a over sized hoodie on.  
I ran downstairs and looked through the window. Percy was standing there. I opened the door then walked up to  
my room hoping he would follow. He did. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Just wanted to say hi..." he replied.  
I was aware he was staring at me but I took my hoodie off, then unwrapped my arm.  
He stood n horror and shock as I went to the bathroom. I wiped all the blood off and bandaged it the sat on my bed.  
Percy stared at me and sat next to me. He took my cut up arm and held it in his hand as if now he needed to protect it.  
He got up took my red and black box and threw it out my window. I stood up and I started to cry. "Why would you do that!"  
I yelled at him and started to hit violently at him. He just wrapped his arms around me and held me until I calmed down.  
"Why do you cut?" He asked me still holding me in his arms. "My step father is abusive. He beats me... He raped me."  
Percy tensed and he picked me up bridal style and walked outside. He put me in the backseat. "We're going to my house."

 **Okay... guys how was that? I think this chapter was a little boring but I don't know...**

 **Review please! and give me some ideas! plz. Thanks guys hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Sorry this chapter was sooooooo short.**


	3. Authors note

Authors note-

I am so sorry that i haven't been updating! I don't have access to a computer a lot. I plan on editing and updating all of my stories very soon! Thanks for the support and reviews it really does mean lot to me. I should be updating a few times a month now. If you guys have any comments or suggestions please tell me so I can improve my writing. If you read my stories you know I make a lot of writing errors and I plan on editing and fixing that. Thanks guy, and I hope you like my stories.


End file.
